


A Different Type of Date Night

by i_like_to_touch_butts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, don't look at me, i am so so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_to_touch_butts/pseuds/i_like_to_touch_butts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is preparing himself for his and Gavin's date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Type of Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first AH thing I wrote and it was just a short little drabble. I had the idea stuck in my head so I wrote it down. Again, I am sorry.

Michael was in his bathroom getting ready for his and Gavin’s date. He was dressed in his nice purple button-down shirt and was tying his tie. It was the first time in a while they got to do this. He made a couple of stupid faces at himself in the mirror and decided he was ready.

He went through his apartment cutting off what lights he had on. He went into the kitchen and picked up the flowers he had bought.

It was a nice arrangement if he did say so himself. He felt a little dumb though cause he knew Gavin probably wouldn't want them. He was weird about things like that.

He got into his car and as he began to drive he turned on the radio. Some Katy Perry song came on and he smiled. Gavin fucking hated this song. He would leave it on.

He drove for a while before the got to his destination. He cut off and locked his car. He walked up to a Granite headstone that was decorated with various flowers and the little creeper he had put there. He smiled.

"Hey Gavvers."

It had been a year ago that day that it happened. Gavin and Geoff were driving home from the office when they were hit by a car that ran a red light. Geoff had made it and Gavin had not. He blamed himself for the longest time.

They left his shitty desk just the way he left it. Some days Michael wished they hadn't when he looks over expecting to see that derpy smile he was used to and is greeted with an empty chair.

The only thing Michael regretted was that he didn't get to spend as much time with the boy as he would have liked.

"Ray kicked my ass this week in versus just like I knew he would." Michael said laughing as he set facing the gravestone. He was grateful for this time he got to spend with his boy.


End file.
